Conventionally, there has been widely known a so-called hybrid vehicle which includes an engine and an electric motor (motor generator) as power sources (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In recent years, there has been developed a hybrid vehicle which includes a manual transmission and a friction clutch (hereinafter referred to as an “HV-MT vehicle”). A term “manual transmission” used herein refers to a transmission which does not include a torque converter and whose gear stage is selected in accordance with the shift position of a shift lever operated by a driver (the manual transmission may be abbreviated as MT). Also, a term “friction clutch” used herein refers to a clutch which is interposed between the output shaft of an internal combustion engine and the input shaft of the manual transmission and which is configured such that the engagement state of a friction plate changes in accordance with the operation quantity of a clutch pedal operated by the driver. Hereinafter, torque output from the output shaft of the internal combustion engine will be referred to as “internal combustion engine torque,” and torque output from the output shaft of the electric motor will be referred to as “motor torque.”